


Bonded

by Mosspool13



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin doesn't know much about the Bonded--partners whom, when they come in skin-to-skin contact with one another, are destined as something akin to soulmates. He hears bits from Lissa, Vaike and the others, but it's not until he and Chrom touch that he realizes how little they were able to tell him. </p><p>The threats of Gangrel, and later Grima, push-and-pull on their newly discovered bond, and Robin is anxious to cement it as a truth. In a world governed by good and evil, how can <em>he</em> be destined to Chrom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow canon. So prepare for that. 
> 
> Only concrete pairings are Frederick/Emmeryn, Lissa/Lon'qu and Chrom/Robin. All other pairings are either implied or ambiguous (thus they are not tagged). 
> 
> There is also Chrom/Unnamed Female (aka the unnamed village girl/maid whatever she is from when you don't marry Chrom to any of his possible supports). This is for story-related purposes but is only mentioned briefly and not explicitly.

All Robin knew was darkness. A perpetual dark fog over his mind. He could remember nothing, nothing about himself, nor about others in his life--were there even others?--but the one thing he could remember, a name. He knew it was not his own, it had a certain reverence to it that spoke of strength, loyalty, things Robin was sure he did not possess. Whenever the name ghosted across his mind, he felt a warmth that he could not explain pass through him. It was like safety. 

His first memory is sound: voices to be exact. One was female and the other was male. He felt a distinct shiver of remembrance, something he could not explain, slide through him as he listened to them. 

His first memory of sight is blue and gold. The hair color of the two people leaning over him as he lay on his back in the grass. Their expressions were etched in worry; the blonde looked relieved, and the blue-haired man looked intrigued. "There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know." He said, a slight curl of amusement to his smile, and offered Robin his hand. 

 

When Robin first learned about the Bonded, it was much later, when he saw first hand the chemistry that literally buzzed in the air around Frederick and Exalt Emmeryn. It was practically transient. It was uncomfortable too. Not in an awkward way but like... being in the same room was like being unworthy. Of course, Robin already felt unworthy just breathing the same air as the royalty that was Emmeryn and her siblings, Chrom and Lissa. 

Frederick, over the course of the few days Robin had known him, had been stoic and focused, forehead permanently creased in concentration, or caution. He was the epitome of careful. The minute they entered the throne room and Emmeryn had appeared to greet them, it was like catching a glimpse of a completely different man. 

Their greeting was chaste enough. Frederick approached Emmeryn, bowed, took her outstretched hand and gently kissed the back of it. When he rose, Robin saw her gently brush her fingers along the back of his knuckles before letting him go to address her siblings. It was so slight, barely noticeable, but he could see the aura of frigidity Frederick seemed to hold about himself soften almost completely away. 

It was intimate. Robin averted his gaze. 

He asked Lissa about it after they left those three behind in the throne room. Lissa seemed to buzz with excitement.

"They're Bonded!" She exclaimed. Robin didn't know what face he made but judging by the look of complete shock on her face, he was sure it was something along the lines of confusion. She stopped abruptly in disbelief. "You mean... you don't know?" 

Robin grimaced, "sorry... my memory..." 

"Oh right!" Lissa seemed to perk back up in understanding, nodding furiously as if that explained everything, and perhaps it did. "Well, when you find your soulmate, you're sort of connected, you know. Emm calls it... like a tether. You touch the person and suddenly you just... _know_." She bit her lip, chewing it thoughtfully. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I? Well, it's like this. You meet your soulmate and finding them is like finding the other half of yourself." 

They walked in silence for a bit afterwards. Robin felt an itch on his left hand where his brand was, like it was beginning to burn under his glove. He pressed his other hand to it, as if he could will it down. "My apologies if I'm intruding, but..." Lissa blinked up at him curiously and Robin swallowed, "have you and Chrom...?" 

"OH!" Lissa laughed. "No. Chrom is unBonded and so am I." She looked down, clutching the ends of her dress tightly in her hands. The faint flicker of sadness was obvious in her expression. "I see the relationship Frederick and Emm have and I... can't help but be envious. Sometimes I wonder if there really is someone like that out there for me." 

 

When Robin meets the Shepherds he is surprised to find that there are several other unBonded too. He didn't know why he suspected that there would be more bonded pairs than not, but he cannot hide the small, obvious relief he feels settle in the pit of his stomach at this knowledge. 

Vaike greets him by immediately slapping a hand to Robin's bare collarbone. The blunt contact startles Robin and he flushes with unease. The look of excitement on Vaike's face dwindles slightly but by the time he pulls away he is back to grinning widely again. "Glad to have a new addition to the team!" 

Maribelle turns up her nose at Vaike. "Don't be a brute, Vaike! You don't just go around touching people like that!" 

"Well how else was I supposed to know if he was my soulmate or not?" Vaike counters back. 

As if to show him. Maribelle steps forward. 

Maribelle isn't much more subtle than Vaike about the contact. She gives Robin a once over before extending her hand meaningfully. Robin doesn't quite get it but takes her hand in his. She frowns. 

"Remove your glove." She commands and he blinks before he decides, _what's the harm?_ He, however, removes the glove of his left hand instead of the one with the brand. Her hand is soft in his, delicate, a noble's hands. Maribelle looks faintly dissatisfied before she slowly retracts herself from Robin's grip.

"A pity." She says, but it doesn't sound too genuine. "At this rate I'll never be Bonded." 

Vaike snorts. "Well, maybe if you'd let me touch you the same way we'd know if we were bonded!"

Maribelle looks completely disgusted at the thought. "Don't you come near me with your filthy hands." For good measure, she whips out her parasol and pokes Vaike's cheek, effectively pushing him further away from her. Vaike stumbles back with a groan. "I know for a fact that we aren't paired and I don't need you to touch me to figure out that much!" 

"Please, calm down, you two." Sumia tries to placate them soothingly, her expression weary and more than a little overwhelmed. 

"How does that work, exactly?" Robin speaks up. He still doesn't quite understand how the whole process works, _being an amnesiac does that to a person,_ he thinks idly. 

Vaike gives Robin an incredulous look. "You don't know how being bonded works!? Where have you been hiding all this time? Under a rock!?"

"I might as well have..." Robin mutters lowly but from the raised eyebrow and look of disdain Maribelle gives him, it wasn't quite low enough. 

Vaike grins and whacks Robin on the back, hard, sending the poor man stumbling forwards a few steps. "Well then! The Vaike will teach you everything!"

"It's like this!" He goes on. "Skin to skin! Man to man!" He pauses. "Woman to man! Woman to woman!" 

"Could you please be less boorish when you speak." Maribelle huffs but Vaike ignores her. 

"Then BAM! It hits!" He sighs. "Or well, that's what they say. I've only ever heard talk from Frederick and then that's not really talk at all. The guy is so uptight about it!" He effects a pout that looks more like fish lips than anything else which has Maribelle scowling at him and Lissa laughing. 

That's when Chrom shows up, looking pleased before pausing in confusion at the scene displayed before him. "Alright, what did I miss?"

"Captain!" Sumia practically leaps at Chrom but her feet get tangled up and instead she sort of... flops onto the ground at his feet. Robin winces sympathetically as Chrom kneels down, "You okay, Sumia?"

"Yes!" She gets back onto her feet almost immediately. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry! That was so embarrassing..." Chrom rises too, looking relieved, and Robin can see it in the way Sumia's eyes light up. As a tactician, he must be observant and this is one of the only qualities he has retained from his missing memories. He can pinpoint the exact moment Sumia silently, and unknown to Chrom, presses her fingers to his bare wrist. The faint light dissolves slow and Robin doesn't know why, but he pities her in that moment as Chrom turns and calls everyone's attention. 

 

After the misunderstanding that caused Chrom to almost be pin-cushioned to death by arrows outside of the Feroxian Capital, Robin is faintly surprised to find that Flavia and her company of Feroxian soldiers are as much amicable as they are fierce. Flavia makes a great impression on the Shepherds; she remains poised and approachable--a far cry from Emmeryn's ethereal presence. But where Emmeryn was gentle, Flavia was imposing. 

She practically knocks Chrom over with a hearty clap on the back. "Good luck out there, Prince!" She's grinning big, her smile something akin to feral, and Robin feels a wave of suspicion flow through him. Catching Frederick's eye, he knows the steward feels the same way. 

He confronts Chrom in the corridor outside of the main chamber as they head to their assigned rooms. "This is risky, Chrom."

Chrom smiles good-naturedly, like he's pretending he doesn't understand what Robin is talking about. It grates a little on the tactician. "You mean the tournament?" 

"Yes. Wouldn't it be more wise to allow me or another of the Shepherds to take your place in the tournament?" 

Chrom shakes his head, his smile slipping. "No. If we are going to make good relations with Regna Ferox, then I must be the one to enter the tournament. It is my duty as Prince of Ylisse." 

Robin frowns and opens his mouth to argue but Chrom raises a hand, "Peace, Robin. I already discussed this with Frederick. I will not budge on the matter." He pauses, looking thoughtful, before he inclines his head, a gesture Robin is unfamiliar with but Chrom explains with a laugh once he notices Robin's confusion. "Come here." He chuckles. 

Robin follows Chrom to his assigned room. It is a large room with a master bed, something Robin is not surprised to see as Chrom is a Prince, after all. Chrom unclasps his cloak and leaves it hanging off the side of a nearby chair, taking off his gloves and leaving them on the table and plopping down ungracefully on his bed. 

Where Emmeryn was elegance, and Flavia strength, Chrom held something... different about him. Robin didn't know what it was but from the tilt of Chrom's chin as he tipped back his head, and the way he sat, comfortable in his own skin, he looked as much the refined Prince and as much a lord as he was supposed to be. It was a strange feeling that surged up within Robin at the sight, a hot churning in his stomach. 

"I appreciate your concern, I _do_." Chrom frowns, staring up at the ceiling. "But this is something I have to do. It's the only thing I can do." He looks down at his hand and makes a fist, knuckles clenching tightly and Robin can see the determination in that gesture alone. "Emm is counting on me." 

Robin looks down and smiles, closing his eyes. He hasn't known the Shepherds all that long, but he feels somehow connected to them all already. Maybe it's the friendly, approachable aura they all give off. Or maybe it's the fact Robin, with his amnesia, has no one else to turn to. But he knows a big part of it is due to Chrom's influence. The man has a charisma that is unshakable. 

"Alright. I will do my best to support you then, Chrom." 

Chrom's smile widens. "That's the spirit." 

Robin rises. "Then I'll be on my way--" 

"Oh, hold a second." Chrom sits up, looking suddenly both sly and amused. "Lissa mentioned your amnesia extends even as far as the Bonded." 

Robin sighs, a little frustrated, as he sits. "Yes, Lissa told me Frederick and Emmeryn were Bonded. I also heard a bit from Vaike as well." 

"Do you think you are...?" Chrom face is serious as he asks; he looks concerned. Robin smiles a little at the obvious emotion on the man's face. 

"I don't know. I can't remember. I'm not sure what it's supposed to feel like, regardless." Robin looks at his hand, the one with the brand--still hidden beneath his glove--and closes the hand into a fist like he'd seen Chrom do earlier. But where Chrom had done so in determination, Robin does so feeling resigned. "If I am, I have no idea how I'll be able to find them." 

He lets that thought slide through the air between them. The silence engulfs them and Robin takes the moment to really think about his situation. He's with the Shepherds, helping out Ylisse, and it feels... _right_. He can't explain it exactly but it's familiar and he feels like this is what he is supposed to be doing. Yet... his mind wanders to Frederick's soft half smiles when Emmeryn was present and the way they gravitated around each other in the great hall that day. He remembers catching a glimpse of them before they'd left for Regna Ferox, the quiet conversation they'd had while Frederick's lips were brushing across Emmeryn's wrist. If he was Bonded, and the bond between two people could be as strong as what he sees in it between Emmeryn and Frederick, what can that say about him then as an amnesiac? Could he be forsaking his Bonded because he can't remember them? 

He hears the bed squeak as Chrom stands up, approaching Robin and a shadow looms over him. He glances up and meets the fierce blue of Chrom's eyes. "I swear," Chrom says, sharing that determination Robin had seen in him earlier when talking about his duty, "that once this is over, and we've brought peace back to the land, I'll do everything in my power to help bring back your memory. For your Bonded, and for you." 

"If I am Bonded." Robin points out, smiling a little and Chrom mirrors it with his own. 

"Yes, but I want to do this especially for you. You are my friend, Robin. We may have only met fairly recently but I feel as though I was meant to find you in that field." He laughs a little, stepping back and Robin realizes he'd been holding his breath. "It sounds a little strange when I say it like that."

"No," Robin shakes his head, smiling to himself. "I was thinking the same thing earlier." 

Chrom meets his eyes and grins. "Good." 

 

It strikes him much, much later how odd it was he hadn't put two-and-two together at the time regarding Chrom and Marth. Of course, the aftermath of the duel had more than it's fair share of surprises to keep Robin's mind off the mysterious masked man. 

From the sidelines, Robin can see the sparks flying off their weapons as the two Falchions collide. Chrom looks fierce, an expression Robin is familiar with from seeing Chrom in battle. Marth's expression is hidden mostly by his mask, but Robin can see the firm, tight line of his mouth as he responds with equal ferocity to Chrom's challenge. The battle is mostly equal, their movements practically mirrored, but Robin can see that Marth has a little of an upper hand. Robin doesn't know what it is, but Marth almost seems to be predicting all of Chrom's moves. When Chrom goes in for a lunge, Marth parries quickly and efficiently. Chrom is forced to play defensively as his attacks are countered more often than he is able to counter Marth's. 

Robin wants to be there to aid Chrom, but he remembers Chrom's words to him the night before, the way his hand had curled into a fist and the frank, sureness of his will as he'd spoke. _"It is my duty as Prince of Ylisse."_ Robin knows this is Chrom's fight, and that Chrom will deliver. He trusts him. 

Robin catches Chrom's eye in the middle of the fight, in a particular lull where Chrom is able to knock Marth far enough away to catch his breath. Their eyes meet and Robin sends Chrom the most reassuring smile he can. Chrom's response is a tight smile of his own and Robin mouths, _"You can do it."_ To which Chrom nods, his eyes shining. Then Marth is on him again and they are fighting. 

The last moments of the fight are short, surprisingly, Marth's sword is baring down on Chrom's, but the masked man is shorter and has a thinner build where Chrom is broader and stronger. The lord is able to use his own weight to knock Marth back again, before he takes the momentary lapse where Marth stumbles back to knock his feet out from under him. Marth falls, and Chrom's sword finds his throat. 

They are both breathing heavily, staring at each other and Robin hears Lissa beside him let out an exhale of relief. "Winner! Chrom from Ylisse!" Cheers explode around them and the Shepherds are scrambling to meet their leader. Chrom sheathes Falchion and offers his hand to Marth, who takes it and gets to his feet, just as Chrom is bombarded by Lissa's weight. 

"I knew you could do it, Chrom!" She gasps delightedly, arms around Chrom's neck. Chrom laughs into the soft blonde curls of her hair, sweat dripping down his brow. 

Frederick bows to Chrom, "I had the utmost faith in you, milord." 

Chrom smiles softly in response, disentangling Lissa from around him. "It's appreciated, Frederick." 

"Captain!" Sumia's eyes are shining and Chrom smiles softly at her as Vaike slaps a hand on his back and Miriel tuts, but looks impressed nonetheless. 

"Based upon what I know of your skill, and taking into account the same weaponry and similar skill-level I observed in the masked champion, I am thankful you were victorious." Miriel's words are clipped but compliments nonetheless, at least, Robin thinks they are. Chrom looks just as confused as Robin feels but nods. 

"Marth was an interesting opponent, and possibly could be a valuable ally, if you would have us--" Chrom turns to address the man in question but stops mid-speech at the empty spot where Marth had previously been standing. 

"Where'd the guy run off to?" Vaike shouts. 

Lissa pouts, looking put-out. "And I wanted to talk to him before he left..." she blushes, her pale cheeks turning faintly red, a sight Robin finds strangely refreshing, "I wanted to see if he had a Bonded...and if not maybe..." 

Chrom rounds on her so fast Robin winces at the whiplash. "Even if there was a _small_ chance it was possible--" 

"Okay, okay," Lissa giggles. "It was only a thought." 

"Keep it to yourself, then." Chrom growls and Vaike guffaws, hunched over in his loud laughter. 

 

After their meeting with Basilio, and the new addition to their team, a closed-off unBonded named Lon'qu with eyes dark and sharp as flint, Robin finds himself back in Chrom's room. Chrom had taken off his armor, having taken a shower courteous of Regna Ferox's fancy facilities, and was now sitting in an armchair, hands folded on his knees, and looking contemplative.

"Is it Marth?" Robin had asked the minute he'd sat down opposite Chrom. 

"I wonder where he got that Falchion from." 

"Maybe it wasn't--" He'd been too far away to have seen the weapon himself, just heard Chrom mention the similarities. 

"I know what Falchion looks like, and that was it." Chrom gestures faintly to the sword resting against the side of the bed. Robin nods, if anyone could tell it would be Chrom. Chrom sighs, looking a little weary and Robin wonders how the stress from the battle hadn't already put the man to sleep. "It was a tough battle all the same. He nearly bested me."

"You were practically in sync." Robin comments, remembering the way their movements had been mirrors of each other. 

Chrom chuckles, looking thoughtful. "I thought so too. It's as if we trained together." 

Robin opens his mouth to reply when he feels a flash of pain lance through his head. His vision blacks out briefly, his head swimming, and he sees... a vision? It's hazy and Robin can barely recognize Chrom but he is standing with a younger child who holds Falchion in their grasp. Chrom is speaking low, Robin faintly understands that Chrom is teaching the child something before the vision is swiftly knocked away by another bout of vertigo. 

"Robin?" Chrom rises quickly to Robin's aid as his vision clears. "Are you alright? You're pale..." His bare hand reaches out and touches the skin of Robin's forehead. 

There's a shock. It shoots through Robin's entire body, different from the vertigo, more like an electrical surge. Robin shivers and Chrom jerks his hand back with a sharp hiss of surprise. 

_What was--_

_The hell--?_

Robin hears the extra voice in his head and recognizes it as Chrom's before he's looking up into the incredulous blue of Chrom's eyes. Surprise, shock, disbelief filter between them, Robin knows some of the emotion is his but there is a faint understanding that some of it is Chrom's too. They are sharing emotions with one another and Robin breathes sharply; it comes out strangled and raw. 

Chrom sucks in a breath in response to Robin's breathing, his fingers twitch slightly. "Are we--?"

Lissa barges into the room, her hair is a frazzle of blonde curls and her bright eyes are wider than Robin remembers. Robin feels Chrom's amusement at the sight and Robin shies away from the sudden flash of the other's emotions. 

"Chrom! Chrom! Oh! And Robin too! I've found them!" She's literally bouncing. She's rubbing her wrist and her face glows with excitement, and elation, and relief. "My Bonded! I'm Bonded!"

In a fashion that only cements the thought that they are both thinking, Chrom and Robin exchange a well-timed glance. It is Chrom who speaks, his tone filled with wonder. 

"As are we."


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was no question something between them had changed and it only made sense that they were connected by the binds of those bonds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank _J_ for their help in plot-construction! They were a big help in deciding on how some of the plot points I want to write on will be addressed, as well as giving me a lot of ideas for future chapters! Thank you so much! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait everyone! School has been kicking my ass recently, but I'm on break for the next few weeks so I have no excuse to not write!

Having a Bonded partner is.... interesting, Robin thinks. He is happy that his Bonded is not from his forgotten past, but he is also unsure of how to deal with this new... connection they have. Robin can feel that Chrom is just as exasperated as he is. 

Their emotions feed across to one another almost constantly. It's very disconcerting, to the point Robin can't tell which are his emotions anymore. When Lissa beams up at them, Robin feels a flash of brotherly pride. He knows it's not his own--Lissa is obviously not his sister--but nonetheless the feeling burns in his chest. 

"I can't believe you and Robin--!" She's looking between them with fresh, wide eyes that mirror their own wonderment. Chrom chuckles and Robin sighs in response.

"We just discovered it ourselves moments before you came in." Chrom ruffles Lissa's hair and Robin's breath hitches slightly. It's faint, but he _feels_ it. The softness of her hair tickles his own fingers. 

"But enough about us, who's the lucky guy or girl?" Chrom asks, amusement curling his voice and Robin can feel it oozing across their connection. 

Lissa smiles softly. " _He's_ a man." She then proceeds to fiddle with her dress, looking suddenly nervous. "And Chrom... don't get all overprotective like you usually are. He's mine, after all. That won't change." 

The amusement flickers into a flash of memory that Robin finds himself thrust into. He bites down a gasp, feeling dizzy as he sees Chrom's annoyance when dealing with Lissa's crush on Marth, and back further in time to several other previous crushes in their past. There is no sound, Robin can't hear what they're saying, it's merely a flash of a vision and a strong wave of emotion flying through his head and chest. He nearly stumbles at the abruptness of it. He catches himself just barely before tripping over his own feet. Thankfully whatever... _that_ was, drifted away quickly, and to Robin's relief. 

Chrom tilts his head at Robin, no doubt feeling his sudden queasiness and confusion--does he know he shared that memory, or was it unconscious?--he motions to check Robin's forehead, perhaps, to see if he is okay, but Robin ducks away from the outstretched hand as inauspiciously as possible. He has no idea what contact between them will do and he doesn't want to risk possibly passing out. Chrom hesitates but lets his hand fall, a tendril of his own confusion and the faint trace of another emotion--hurt?--flashes a moment before Chrom turns to Lissa, smiling distractedly, "I hear you." 

"You know, the man Basilio had insisted join us?" Lissa is nearly buzzing with barely controlled energy. It reminds Robin of a fluttering bird, a creature he had become acquainted with since his loss of memory. Of course, his namesake did happen to be a bird too. The minute he'd settled in at Ylisse's Capital, he'd rushed to the library and done some research. He'd been very curious about himself and hoped the library might shed some light on the few things he _did_ remember. Which wasn't much. Mostly common knowledge--breathing, eating, all the essentials--but he'd remembered faintly obscure things, like that his tactical knowledge extended not just to the battlefield but also to a game known as Chess. He discovered it once when he'd happened upon Virion in his tent one eve, playing by himself, and been distracted by a sense of familiarity at the sight. Virion had been pleased that someone else in camp knew how to play aside from himself (and apparently Chrom and Maribelle, whom, Virion complimented after Robin's first win, were both fine strategists but paled in comparison to Robin's performance). He soon became quite fond of the game. 

Hearing Lissa talk about Basilio reminds Robin of their new addition and he makes the connection seconds before Chrom does. The amusement that had been filtering to him before sours almost instantly into something darker. Robin winces, glancing at the hard expression now clouding Chrom's face. 

"Chrom." Robin warns, and, almost instinctively--because that flash of uncertainty, _what if?_ did indeed slip through his thoughts, almost stilling his movement--he presses his hand to the small of the taller man's back. The effect is instantaneous. Chrom stiffens beneath his fingers; a sense of wholeness spreads up from Robin's arm and into his gut; they both sigh simultaneously. Lissa watches with a raised eyebrow as Chrom's posture relaxes. 

"Let's speak to the man first before you make assumptions, shall we?" Robin insists, a little breathless, moving to pull his hand away. The loss of contact also takes with it that rightness. But it comes hurtling back when Chrom's hand grasps his fingers. Robin meets Chrom's expression and it is a look Robin has never seen on the lord before. "Let's... try this." He motions to their joined hands and Robin finds himself nodding, letting Chrom hold his hand as they follow Lissa through the corridors of Regna Ferox's castle. 

Lon'qu is waiting for them around the corner; stiff as he had been when they'd first met him. As they approach, Lon'qu's hand twitches just barely, so slight that Robin almost missed it--but he's always been pretty observant--he doesn't turn to greet them until Lissa loudly clears her throat.

"Lon'qu, I know you met my brother already, but since we're Bonded now I wanted--" 

"We're not Bonded." Lon'qu snaps, glaring down at Lissa's blonde head. The younger girl looks taken aback, even Chrom is surprised by his vehemence. 

"Lissa?" He looks at her in confusion.

"I-I, we touched and I _felt_ it, like what Emm told us! I _know_ we are!" She rounds on Chrom and Robin, eyes too wide. "What was it like for you both? You touched and you just, _knew_ , right?!" Her voice had taken a desperate edge and Chrom's fingers around Robin's hand tighten just slightly. 

It's there. A flicker of uncertainty, and Robin's fingers are slipping out of Chrom's hand. 

Lon'qu looks disgruntled, eyes narrowed and sharp. He glances dismissively at Lissa, then to Robin and finally lands on Chrom. Here, his expression softens slightly into what Robin thinks is respect though he can't be sure for the gruffness of Lon'qu's voice belies what could be merely tolerance. "I'm here as requested of Khan Basilio, nothing more. If you'll excuse me." He bows and turns to leave, walk stiff and fast. Lissa watches him go with a stricken look of pain.

Chrom reaches a hand out as if to draw Lissa towards him for a hug. Lissa avoids the hand and darts off back the way they'd come, a frantic "Lissa, wait!" called after her. When his gaze returns to Robin, he looks uncomfortable. 

Robin looks at the hand Chrom had let go and clenches it into a fist. "Are you wondering if in fact we are not Bonded as well?" 

Robin didn't need to feel the surprise from Chrom when it so clearly showed on his face. "Why would you think--?" He pauses, considering, before shaking his head, "No. I know we are Bonded, otherwise why would we feel this?" He took back Robin's hand and gave an experimental squeeze, letting a rush of that wholeness--that feeling of being centered that had somehow become familiar and welcome in such a short amount of time--wash through them both. Robin had to smile at that. There was no question something between them had changed and it only made sense that they were connected by the binds of those bonds. 

"I'm just worried Lissa might be... dreaming this up." He looked sheepish then, and Robin could feel the remorse swirling through their conjoined hands. "Ever since Frederick and Emmeryn confirmed their Bond, Lissa has been wanting to find her equal. It's almost an obsession for her," Chrom chuckles, fondness passing through them. "I think she might be mistaking something between her and Lon'qu because she wants it so badly." 

"Do you not trust her?" 

"Of course I trust her. But..." He looked off in the direction Lon'qu had gone. "If he said he didn't feel anything then... how can we confirm a bond between them when one party is oblivious?" 

Robin contemplated it. Chrom could be right in saying Lissa might be mistaken, but what if she wasn't? Robin remembered the longing look Lissa had given him when they'd talked about Frederick and Emmeryn back in Ylisse. She had seemed worried she would never find her match, and to finally think it'd happened only to be found wanting? Robin could see why she had been so distressed in her departure. "Frederick might know." Robin said aloud, catching Chrom's interest. "He has the most experience. We can also ask him questions about," Robin raised their clasped hands and Chrom nodded with a quirk of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to keep chapters in a range of 1k-3k length. I think this will help me be able to crank out chapters more efficiently than I have been previously. I won't feel pressured to write a lot for each chapter this way, and then everyone won't be waiting months for updates lol. I apologize again for that!


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then you are here to discuss the bond with me? Excellent, milord." He ushered Robin finally to seat himself in another chair and then sat in one himself, giving the two his undivided attention. "What questions do you have?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dialogue-heavy. Apologies in advance for that!
> 
> Also, thanks again to J for help with brainstorming plot ideas!

Frederick's room was less lavish than Chrom's but Robin expected as much. The steward looked momentarily surprised to see them but he quickly regained his composure and ushered his lord inside posthaste. Though he had begrudgingly come to accept Robin into the Shepherds, and had eventually gotten used to the idea that Robin would be spending much more time with Chrom now that he was head tactician--forgoing this new little tidbit of info that they were Bonded since Frederick didn't know that yet--he still treated him with caution, not quite trusting but respectful. It showed as he led Chrom inside, indicated a chair he could sit and then asked his lord if he would require tea for his visit. Robin felt a little bit invisible. 

They hadn't been holding hands when they'd knocked, Chrom hadn't wanted to spook Frederick so soon about the knowledge that they were Bonded. "He takes things in strides. Surprises aren't exactly his strong suit." Chrom hadn't elaborated further but Robin had felt a rush of sympathy slide through him from Chrom and decided he'd ask for details later. 

After they were finally settled, and Chrom had refused Frederick go and make tea for him for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes, Frederick folded his arms behind his back and regarded his lord with a serious look. "May I ask what business you wished to discuss with me, milord?" 

Chrom scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Well, I'm not sure there's an easier way to say this than to come right out with it... of course, I'd rather you know as plainly as possible, and I know surprises are a bit of a touchy subject with you, but..." A cloud passed over Frederick's face momentarily at that and Robin really, really wanted to know what had happened to cause it but wisely held his tongue. "You see, Robin and I are, well," Chrom sat up a bit straighter, cheeks a bit flush, "Bonded." 

Two things happened in that moment. Frederick's whole frame stiffened, his face very pale, and then, almost instantly afterwards, tears began to fall from his eyes. Chrom balked, eyes widening rapidly, "Frederick! Frederick, are you _crying_?!" Chrom began unhelpfully waving his arms, as if trying to placate Frederick somehow. Frederick dabbed his tears away with a handkerchief he flicked out of his shirt pocket. 

"I am, milord. I knew the day would come, but I find myself wholly unprepared." Chrom's face was completely red with embarrassment, and shock. The emotions flowed from him across their bond in waves and Robin even felt his own cheeks reddening in response. 

Frederick straightened and rounded on Robin, who flinched at having Frederick's full attention on him so suddenly. "I apologize for my behavior when dealing with you initially, Robin. Any man Bonded to milord is a man worthy of my trust." 

"I--thank...you?" Chrom's embarrassment was still palpable between them and Robin, his own feeling of amusement at the whole situation, was being overwhelmed by its intensity. He felt the unwelcome rush like a rash heating his face and neck. 

"Ah!" Frederick tittered; Robin had never seen Frederick looking so very pleased before. His quiet adoration for Emmeryn had been intimate and beautiful in its own way but this was more of a shock than that had been. "Then you are here to discuss the bond with me? Excellent, milord." He ushered Robin finally to seat himself in another chair and then sat in one himself, giving the two his undivided attention. "What questions do you have?" 

The embarrassment was fading, finally, and Robin pressed a hand to his cheek to make sure the blush was indeed gone. "We can feel each other's emotions now. Very strongly in fact." He glanced in Chrom's direction and Chrom mouthed an apology, flush still prominent and looking sheepish. The emotion passed through to Robin just as he suspected it would. Frederick nodded his understanding.

"When Emmeryn and I were first Bonded our experience was much the same. You will learn to control it soon enough.

The first contact is always the most intense. The bond is cementing itself between you—awakening, as it were—in time it will settle, and your emotions will become your own once more.”

“What do you mean?” Chrom asks. 

“You are experiencing the other’s emotions?” They both nod. “This is normal. You are having difficulty controlling yourselves, but this will become easier with time and experience. It will become easier to block the other’s emotions once you are aware on how to do it.” 

“Wait, block?” Robin sits up in his chair. 

“It’s a mental shift in which one’s emotions are ‘blocked’ from the other. It requires experience and mental fortitude to control. However, touch enhances the bond. One’s mental power must be very high to create a block when a pair is in touching distance. The strength of a bond is undetermined until the bond is forged. It is different for each pair. In regards to Lady Emmeryn and myself,” Frederick pauses a moment, seeming to collect himself, “we have been Bonded for several years, thus our control is strong. When I accompany milord and the Shepherds, our connection becomes weaker with distance. Right now I am incapable of feeling Lady Emmeryn.” Frederick frowns a little at this admittance. “However, when we reach Ylisstol, her presence becomes known to me.” 

Robin blinks at the fond expression that passes briefly across Frederick’s face. He averts his eyes just slightly at the sight, once more feeling that uncertainty, that “unworthiness”, pass through him at the intimacy of it. If he and Chrom separate far enough, perhaps their bond will weaken with distance as well. 

Frederick’s face returns to its usual stoicism, almost as if the fondness had never been there in the first place, “I’d advise milord, and you Robin, refrain from speaking of this to the others, until we return to Ylisstol. It would be prudent to speak with Lady Emmeryn as soon as possible.” 

“Wait, Frederick,” confusion flitters across their shared bond and Robin twitches at its cool weight settling in his chest. It’s a strange feeling, knowing now that Chrom’s emotions are within him as much as they are within Robin. _Blocks, huh?_ Robin wonders how one goes about closes off a bond like this—a bond that seems more invisible than tangible. It’s mental, Frederick had said, requiring a mental fortitude and experience that neither he nor Chrom have. 

“Do we really need to keep this from the others?” Chrom extends his hand to indicate he and Robin both, referring to their new situation. “I doubt any of them will react unfavorably to the news.” 

“Chrom, you forget,” Robin speaks up before Frederick can, “you’re a prince of Ylisse and we’re in Regna Ferox’s capitol. I don’t wish to speak ill of Flavia and Basilio considering they have provided us with these rooms and a fair bit of hospitality--” _minus, of course, the death match in the arena_ , Robin wants to say but holds his tongue. Chrom already provided his opinion on the matter, “but your country is still at war, there could be spies anywhere.” 

Chrom frowns and opens his mouth to argue but Frederick cuts in before he can, “Robin is correct, milord. Your safety is my utmost priority. Revealing your circumstances to too many at this time could lead to a leak of information that could be distatorous for the kingdom. Your bonding will want to be revealed at a prudent time, if you remember the backlash that occurred after Lady Emmeryn’s was revealed.” Frederick looks down for a moment, eyes narrowed and Robin watches him curiously. A red hot feeling sizzles through him then, a burn that causes his limbs to shake involuntarily. Robin is caught unaware by the hot anger--because if it is not anger then what else could it be?—rising like steam inside of him and Robin’s eyes are tearing away from Frederick’s stiff form to land on Chrom, whose lips are tight in a scowl. 

“I remember.” Chrom rasps, trying to calm himself, and the fizzling energy recedes but does not disappear. It’s there, like a wolf hiding in waiting, lurking in the back of Robin’s head. Robin watches Chrom warily. 

Frederick recovers first, regaining his usual posture, head straight, shoulders back and arms crossed behind him. “For now, I will see to it that no mention of this conversation leaves the confines of this room.” 

“Thank you, Frederick, for your help.” Chrom says, standing and smiling wearily at the man. Frederick bows in response, and Robin takes that as his que to rise as well. He pauses though, a thought coming to mind suddenly, 

“Oh, what about Lissa?” 

Frederick looks up from his bow at Robin and Chrom looks confused for a moment before he blinks, “Oh, yes. Lissa also knows about our bonding, and she also claims that she herself is Bonded.” 

“Excuse me, milord?” Frederick rises from his bow quickly, so fast Robin gets whiplash from the movement, “you say Lissa is also Bonded?” 

“Uh well,” Chrom rubs the back of his neck, “she says that she is bonded to our new man, Lon’qu, but the man seems to say otherwise…” 

“I will speak with her at once.” Frederick says, eyes narrowing critically. He bows again to Chrom, “excuse my sudden departure, milord.” 

“Ah, no Frederick it’s fine.” 

“Then I will take my leave.” Frederick doesn’t quite wait for Chrom to nod in reply before he’s all but running out of the room. Robin hears the clanging of his armor as he rushes down the hallway, trying hard not to smile. 

“Well that was informative.” Robin quips, hoping to ease the mood of the room. The anger that had been lurking in the back of his mind has mostly dissipated by now, but Robin can still see the slight pinch between Chrom’s eyebrows. “Chrom, are you alright?” Robin asks, moving closer to the prince’s side. 

Chrom glances up at Robin, as if suddenly realizing he is not alone, and breaks into another weary smile, “Ah, yes, apologies. I have a bit on my mind.” 

“You should get some rest. You did just fight a master swordsman today.” Robin points out. Chrom chuckles. Robin smiles at the tension leaving Chrom’s expression and turns to leave, “I should return to my quarters as well before we leave tomorrow.” 

“Ah, hold, Robin.” Robin turns at the address and Chrom looks sheepish again, the emotion filtering through as if in confirmation. “Would you stay a moment longer? I’d like to converse with you more about our bond.”

“Sure, Chrom.” Robin retakes his seat across from Chrom and the blue-haired prince does the same. He puts his elbows on his knees and leans forward a little, looking contemplative. 

“To be honest, I never really thought much about what it means to be Bonded, let alone finding mine.” He pauses in thought. “Emm and Frederick have been Bonded for as long as I can remember… there wasn’t a time when I _didn’t_ know they were meant for each other. It just became, normal, I suppose. I never asked what it was like for them, or was ever really curious about it. That was more Lissa’s domain than mine.” Chrom looks fond and Robin smiles at the warm, bubbly sensation that builds up inside him. 

“That’s not to say I didn’t think about it. Seeing the way Frederick and Emm are around each other… I wanted something like that. Frederick doesn’t talk much about it, but Lissa would ask Emm all the time and Emm would humor her, of course, and I could tell just from the way she spoke how happy she was.” Chrom sighs and rubs the back of his neck again, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I guess, I’m trying to say I don’t really have much experience with this…?” He meets Robin’s eyes, “I don’t want to get your hopes up.” 

“I don’t have any memories.” Robin begins, in answer, “and I learned about the Bonded coincidentally from Lissa. If I hadn’t said anything, I probably would have had no idea that the Bonded existed until we touched.” Robin smiles reassuringly, “So I’m the same. I don’t have much experience with this either.” 

Chrom sighs in what is definitely relief and rises, extending his hand for Robin to take. Robin does, letting Chrom help him to his feet, and that familiar sensation of _this is right, certainty, wholeness_ , passes through him, them both. Chrom smiles, “shall we start as friends and see where it leads from there?” 

Robin smirks and replies teasingly, “friends, yes, I would hope we could start there and not as strangers once again. I’d have to disregard our conversations and all of my memories from before this moment.”

Chrom grins in response. “Ha! Well then, it’s nice to meet you, Robin.” 

Robin smiles. “It’s nice to meet you too, Chrom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait on this chapter (after I said I wouldn't make you guys wait too long) some family matters popped up and I wasn't in the best state of mind for writing, let alone writing anything coherent. 
> 
> With that said, I didn't get much of a chance to really edit this chapter, and it still didn't come out exactly the way I wanted, but I'd rather post this now than continue to keep tweaking it because I am nitpicky and it more than likely will never come out if I keep messing around with it. 
> 
> (also, Frederick is a dork and I love him)


	4. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard catches the Shepherds off guard. Robin and Chrom take the time to get to know each other a little better.

Robin exhales, a breath of warm air rises from his mouth and he can see the cloud rising into the atmosphere. He watches it ascend distantly, fingers clutching at the fabric of his cloak, hiding amongst his sleeves as he braves the Feroxian cold. Stahl ahead of him is tilting his face against the cold wind, green hair a swirl atop his head as it is battered by wave after wave of breezes. Robin can hear his teeth chattering from here, but it’s the same for the rest of the army. Lissa is huddled in Frederick’s embrace atop his horse. Robin can just see the very tips of her pigtails from below. Even Virion, who is bundled up with at least five different coats, is still shivering with each step he takes. His cravat blows in the cold. The only one unfazed by the Feroxian weather is Lon’qu—which comes as no surprise. The man doesn’t flinch at all when the cold wind buffets against him. He trudges through the snow without a single sound, eyes narrowed. 

Chrom himself is at the front, his cape billowing behind him. The snow isn’t heavy enough yet to make visibility impossible so Robin can see the blue hue of Chrom’s hair from his position near the back. Robin can still feel their bond stretching the distance between them, like a shimmering rope tied around each of their waists, keeping them in contact. But in the snowy weather, Robin finds that he can’t truly _feel_ Chrom as easily as before. If he concentrates, he gets tendrils of exhaustion, and perhaps even frustration, wafting through the bond, but mostly all he feels is Chrom’s presence as though the other is at the back of his mind. 

Robin glances up at the sky, frowning, and notices the dark clouds overhead. It looks like a storm is coming, or at the very least more snow. Robin glances behind him at Sully’s horse staggering along in the back on unsteady legs, and he is just able to see the moment when Vaike trips with a shout of dismay and falls into a pile of snow. Sully pauses to laugh as the axe-man sits up, snow collecting in his hair and on his shoulders. 

“How much longer will we be in this snowy place!?” He shouts, getting to his feet and trying in vain to brush the snow off his clothes. 

“A little further.” Robin calls, approaching to help Vaike clean off. Robin brushes a bit of snow away from the other’s collarbone. “But it’ll be snowing for a while longer still, even when we enter Ylisse.” 

Vaike groans and Sully guffaws, dismounting her horse to help the mare through a relatively large pile of snow, “don’t slow us down by falling in another pile of snow, Vaike!” She teases, swatting the man heartily on the back and nearly causing him to fall into the snow again. 

“Me? Slow us down?” He tilts his chin up as he shouts, “The Vaike could never be bested by a mere snowstorm!” 

“P-please k-keep your voices d-down.” Stahl pleads, shivering even more violently now from atop his steed. The poor man’s face is pale aside from his cheeks and nose which are a rosy red. “I-if we aren’t c-careful, there could b-be an a-avalanche.” 

“Stahl’s right.” Robin nods to the green-haired knight and Stahl sends Robin a relieved smile. “We’re too close to the mountains right now; if we’re not careful all this snow could come toppling down on top of us. Once we’re clear of the mountain we can take a moment to rest.” Robin nods to Stahl. “That’ll help you get warmed up.” 

“T-thank you, R-robin.”

They move a little further, but progress gets slower and slower as the storm Robin had predicted earlier begins to rear its head. Robin can tell it’s getting worse, not just because his sight becomes increasingly more impaired as time goes on, but because the bond between he and Chrom begins to strain. He can still feel Chrom there, but it becomes difficult to pinpoint where exactly Chrom is. Then, suddenly, the bond thrums and Chrom is there, standing in front of him, hair a mixture of white and blue. 

“Are you alright?” Chrom asks, looking Robin over. The tactician nods, Chrom’s relief floods through him. “Good. It’s getting too difficult to see going farther. Frederick advises we stop to wait the storm out.” 

“I agree.” Robin glances back behind him to where Stahl is still shivering and where Virion is trying desperately to huddle even further amongst his many layers of clothing, “the cold is taking its toll on the others.” 

Chrom nods in agreement, beckoning with his hand to them all. “We’re stopping to make camp!” He orders, disappearing into the snow once more. 

The construction of their makeshift camp is a pitiful affair. The tents are wet from the snow, and they do not do much more than mildly shield from the storm. It becomes colder as the day drags into night. Robin ends up sharing a tent with Chrom and Stahl, only on the fact that there are few tents available and the more body heat the warmer they will be. 

However, Chrom decides that someone needs to keep watch over them—even in a bloody snowstorm—and necessitates he be the man, to Robin’s exasperation. 

“You can’t be serious, Chrom.” Robin replies immediately to Chrom’s completely ridiculous plan. “You’ll freeze to death out there, for one, and even if the enemy decides to brave the horrible weather to stage a surprise attack, you’re the prince, Chrom, it would make the most tactical sense to have myself or Stahl stand guard.” Robin nods to the sleepy green-haired man. Stahl shuffles in his bedding, the cold having given the man a fever and he’d immediately settled down on Lissa’s instructions to get some rest. 

Robin watches the way Stahl breathes heavily in his sleep and amends, “I’d be the best choice to stand guard.”

Chrom’s eyes narrow; he is carrying himself stiffly, arms crossed, and when he speaks his voice is hard. Robin can feel the effect of their bond between them, rattling with Chrom’s impatience and irritation. It sends hot flashes through Robin’s body, giving him goosebumps. Strangely enough, it also warms him against the cold of the snowstorm. “This is not about who would be the better choice, or what would be the wisest decision. My being royalty has no part in this. This is not a discussion, Robin.”

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn,” Robin apologies, and this seems to make Chrom’s irritation flicker even further, “but it _is_ about you being royalty, Chrom.” Robin keeps his tone as polite and calm as possible. 

Robin has sensed for a while now that Chrom does not like the fact that his royalty seems to separate him from the other Shepherds, from the Ylissean citizens. Chrom doesn’t like deference, he prefers to be equals to everyone and though Robin admires this about Chrom, he always finds it to be a frustrating quality in moments like this. When Chrom had insisted he be Flavia’s champion at Regna Ferox, it was under similar principles as their argument now. Though Chrom had admitted to Robin that it was as much for himself as it was a duty to Ylisse as prince, Robin had sensed that Chrom had agreed to be Flavia’s champion because he wanted to prove that being royalty didn’t make him any different from those around him. 

Robin doesn’t need the bond to hear Chrom’s anger in the way his voice has roughened. “Then if my status as prince means so much to you—this is an order. You will remain in this tent while I stand guard over the camp.” 

Robin wishes, silently, that Frederick were here to assist him, knowing that the knight would wholeheartedly agree with him, as on dealings like these they both tended to see eye to eye, but Frederick has his hands full looking after Lissa. So Robin can only nod reluctantly and watch as Chrom storms out of the tent. 

It dawns on Robin that this had perhaps been their first ever fight, and he chuckles at the absurdity of it. He hears Stahl snore lightly in his fitful slumber and Robin watches him for a moment, feeling the simmering emotions coming off Chrom in waves. Robin knows he won’t be able to sleep with Chrom sitting out in the snow, so he grabs the nearest book—he’s taken to reading any chance he gets between pausing in travelling—and opens to the first chapter. 

He tries to read, but the emotions Chrom is sending his way are a distraction, and Robin’s own worry is palpable and he guesses Chrom can feel it in the bond too, and that it is fueling his ire. Robin finally closes the book with a sigh, barely having been able to read more than a few pages. The beginnings of a headache are pinching at the back of his eyes and he wants nothing more than to lay down and rest, but he knows he’s not going to get any of that with Chrom being reckless outside in the snow. 

Robin realizes, suddenly, this might be a good chance to experiment with their bond. The circumstances aren’t quite great, but Robin can try something he’s been meaning to do since he’d first learnt about blocks from Frederick. He knows Frederick insisted that mental strength was a must for creating a block. Robin wonders how one learns how to create one. He imagines it will take practice to perfect, but for now Robin concentrates on putting up a shield in his mind. He thinks of it as a way to protect himself from incoming thoughts. Like how he manifests his magic, only without the added use of a tome, Robin closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. He imagines a bubble forming around his mind, encasing him and protecting him. 

It doesn’t work. He can still feel the prickling of Chrom’s frustration curling around him, burning him from the inside. Robin frowns as images float into his mind: _the snowstorm was bustling around him, his fingers were clenched into fists and he was burning with frustration he doesn’t want to be treated like a prince the Shepherds are all equals and he wants it to stay that way he can feel the gentle niggling of worry at the back of his head and it only serves to make him angrier he scowls at the snowstorm and then sneezes, unable to stop himself…_

Robin’s concentration is broken by the barrage of sensory imagery. His headache comes on, full force, and Robin groans, pinching the bridge of his nose to try to stifle the pain. _Alright, blocks are still too advanced_ he thinks, sighing. And apparently Chrom is something of a natural at sending Robin images into his mind. They had just discovered their bond and Chrom had already been sending him memories and past emotions, and now we was showing Robin his present surroundings and thoughts as if it were nothing. He probably didn’t even realize he was doing it. 

Robin remembers the sneeze Chrom had let out and he sighs, getting to his feet and deciding to leave the tent to get his prince’s attention. 

The snowstorm isn’t as bad as Robin initially thought. Still, however, it is freezing and Robin shivers in his coat as he walks. Chrom is standing at the edge of the camp, snow in his hair and on his shoulders, dotting his clothes white, arms crossed as he stares out silently. 

“Chrom,” Chrom turns to give Robin his frown but Robin goes on without waiting for Chrom to start talking, “I know how you feel about this, so I’m not going to deny you your guard duty, but I’ve decided that if you want to endanger yourself that it would be prudent for me to keep watch over you.” 

Chrom’s frown deepens but Robin quirks a smile to edge off the bite of his previous words, “we don’t see eye to eye on this issue, so this is a compromise. You get to keep watch and I’ll make sure you are safe.” 

Chrom snorts, shaking his head before he sighs and the tension in his shoulders relaxes. He uncrosses his arms and the anger fizzling between them dissipates ever so slightly into a softer sensation of mild amusement. “Alright Robin, I concede.” 

Robin nods. “Good.” He takes his spot beside Chrom and looks out at the blizzard around them. It is still snowing rather heavily and it is still freezing. There is snow tangling in his hair but it doesn’t make much of a difference with his white locks and Robin merely brushes it away with one of his gloved hands. 

Chrom seems to just notice that he is covered in snow himself and starts to brush some of it off of his hair and clothes, though this doesn’t do much as more snow just piles up to replace it. He finally gives up after a while and Robin chuckles against the back of his hand. 

“Well,” Chrom says, huffing in defeat and wrinkling his nose at the snow sliding down his neck, “how shall we pass the time?” 

“Well shared guard duty could lead to the advantage of learning some things about ourselves. You were the one who wanted to get to know each other better, after all.” Robin points out, eyeing Chrom out of the corner of his eye. 

“Indeed I was. Alright,” Chrom blows out a warm puff of air which collects visibly in front of his face. “I suppose we should talk about the things we enjoy.” 

Robin raises an eyebrow but nods, smiling against his wrist. “I see. I enjoy reading when I have the leisure time.” 

“I usually practice with Falchion whenever I get the chance.” 

“I’m not really surprised by that.”

Chrom huffs a laugh, “Yeah? I’m not surprised you like to read. I always see you with those books in your arms.” 

“Those are tomes, Chrom. For battle? How else will I cast my magic?” 

“Not _those_ books! The ones you leave around your tent, and the ones you exchange with Sumia.”

Robin raises an eyebrow again. “I didn’t know you paid that much attention to me.” 

Chrom coughs, a flush spreading against the tan skin of his neck. “W-well, when you first joined us, and when we travelling to Regna Ferox, I didn’t know a lot about you so I was curious…” He trails off, embarrassment a bubbly fizzle between them, filtering into Robin’s own skin and making his own cheeks flush. Robin tries to rub the sensation away. He’s pretty sure whenever he expresses his emotions, Chrom doesn’t quite feel them as strong;y as Robin feels Chrom’s. Robin wonders if this is a unique aspect of their bond. Frederick had mentioned that all bonds were different. Maybe it was just that Chrom was more expressive than Robin was, and thus when he felt emotion he felt it so strongly that Robin was forced to feel and react to it in the same manner? 

The rest of the evening and night continues in a similar fashion. Robin learns that Chrom is not at all picky about what he eats, but that he has no patience for literary works, paperwork and political court matters. Robin admits that he has a fondness for chess, now that he has discovered the game from Virion, and that he prefers magic to his swordplay. Chrom offers to help him train in swordplay when he says this and Robin accepts the offer agreeably. 

It is when Robin yawns that Chrom turns to his companion and says sternly. “Robin you’re still not quite used to our rough lifestyle yet. You should get some rest, I’ll keep watch alone for the time being.”

Robin is a little too tired to protest, but he manages to say: “You should get some sleep too, Chrom.” 

“I will, I promise. Head off ahead of me.” Chrom says, pushing gently at Robin’s shoulders in the direction of the tents. Robin nods and heads back to their shared tent. 

When he enters, Stahl is still asleep curled up and breathing in a slightly more relaxed manner. Robin checks his temperature to be sure and notices how his fever has gone down considerably. 

Robin yawns again and settles in to sleep in his own blankets. He can feel Chrom’s presence at the back of his mind, and, somewhat instinctively, he tugs on the bond, as if calling out to Chrom in his half-asleep state. An answering tug makes him feel warm inside and distinctly more sleepy and Robin descends into rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay once more. I got into Fire Emblem IF/Fates and some new anime series and spent my time between those few things.

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised to discover that the Fire Emblem Awakening Fandom has only one Soulmate AU. I decided to rectify that.


End file.
